1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collective housing intercom apparatus and, particularly, to a collective housing intercom apparatus with which a resident in the collective housing can be called even when the room number of the resident is unknown.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatus as shown in FIG. 5 is a conventional intercom system for collective housing. FIG. 5, shows a related rights collective housing intercom apparatus as including a collective housing entrance substation 10, installed in a common (shared) area of the collective housing, and residential master stations 20a, 20b, . . . installed in respective apartments of residents in the collective housing.
The collective housing entrance substation 10 has a controller 10 for controlling each component (circuit), a communication module 120 for communication with a resident, ten keys 130 for inputting an apartment number of a resident, and a call button 140 for calling the residential master station of a resident. The communication module 120, the ten keys 130, and the call button 140 are connected to the controller 110, and each of the residential master stations 20a, 20b, . . . is connected to the controller 10 through a transmission line L10.
Operation of the collective housing intercom apparatus shown in FIG. 5 will now be described.
When a visitor inputs an apartment number of a resident (hereinafter referred to as a resident”) having, in his/her apartment, a residential master station 20a (hereinafter referred to as a “first residential master station 20a”), for example, by using the ten keys 130 of the collective housing entrance substation 10 and depressing the call button 140 to call the resident. A call signal including the address of the first residential master station 20a is thereby output from the controller 110, and the call signal is transmitted to the first residential master station 20a through the transmission line L10.
At the first residential master station 20a a call-up tone sounds from a residential speaker (not shown) and a ringing tone sounds from an entrance substation speaker (not shown) of the collective housing entrance substation 10.
When a handset (not shown) of the first residential master station 20a is lifted, communication is established between the first residential master station 20a and the collective housing entrance substation 10.
However, the collective housing intercom having such a structure has problems in that a resident in the collective housing cannot be called when the apartment number of the resident is unknown and in that the wrong resident can be called by a mistake in depressing the ten keys.